Future plans
by lunalights
Summary: A fem!natsu x Gray story - Lucy forced Natsu to take a modeling job with her and guess what - Grays along for the ride! But what happens when things don't work out like Lucy thought? What happens when Natsu gets really sick? Read and find out i guess! - Gratsu - Female Natsu
1. Skinny jeans

**So i was drawing fem!natsu in Lucy's clothes and remembered that there really isnt enough fem!natsu out there so i thought i would help that a bit. Im still kinda new to fanfic writing (drawings my thing not writing) so i do apologize for any grammar mistakes i missed and if the characters seem a bit occ (gray definitely is i think)  
Also do you guys mind having the text all clumped up like that (it bugs me and im too lazy to fix it)  
because ill do the next chapter with it more spaced out if any of you have some major ocd and it bothers me**

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy tail 

* * *

Gray charged through the halls of fairy tail until he found a certain pinkette perched on a  
bar stool

"OI " Natsu turned her attention away from Lucy - who was located on the stool beside Natsu's - towards the semi-clothed man in front of her "FLAME BRAIN"

"THE HELL YOU YOU WANT, YA STUPID ICE STRIP-" Natsu was cut off abruptly when Lucy smacked her upside the head.  
"No fighting before we leave this could go on for hours!" Natsu mumbled something under her breath at this but positioned herself back on the stool regardless.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled now content with the fact she had managed to stop Natsu from tearing apart the guild, the more destruction Natsu caused meant less rent money for her. Gray - who had remained silent throughout the entire scene before him (and now severely ticked off from being ignored) cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two squabbling females. "Ahem".  
"eh? Oh sorry gray forgot you were here" Lucy stated bluntly. Gray sweat-dropped.  
By now Natsu was chewing on her newly acquired plate of food.

"The hell did you want anyway" Natsu managed to say, in-between mouthfuls.

"I was gonna see if you guys had found a job".  
"And _that's_ how you ask!?" Lucy stared in disbelief at Grays stupidity.  
"I don't see the problem" Natsu chimed in, somehow obtaining even more food.  
"Course _you _wouldn't"  
"The hell are you tryna say you friggin popsicle!" By now Natsu and Gray had their foreheads pressed up against each other, fire and ice raging in the background. Lucy, once again, clipping Natsu upside the head and dragging her back to the bar, leaving gray to fall from the lack of a Natsu to lean on. After recovering Gray hobbled up to the bar to inspect the object that Natsu was hit with - a rolled up mission request.  
"The heck is that"  
Lucy sighed. "_This_, is the mission i wanna take but Natsu wont do it".  
"Why not, what is it"  
"Modeling!" Lucy yelped excitedly.  
Gray was silent for a moment before speaking up "Alright, but why is that kinda thing on the mission board?".  
"thats what i said" Natsu mumbled in a barley audible - and pissed - tone.  
"Uh, have you seen the females in all the top guilds? Who wouldn't want girls like them modeling, Geez, use your brain gray"  
"Why don't you just get your picture in sorcerer weekly?" Lucy's head dropped at that comment.  
"They ignored her completely last time" Natsu said flatly, still hunched over the bar.  
"Oh. Regardless there are hot girls in all professions, why do they want wizards?"  
"I don't know _everything _gray!"

"Well ya sure act like ya do" Natsu interjected  
Lucy shot Natsu a glare and continued "maybe well be in dangerous shooting locations - maybe they want us to display our magic!"  
"Well you're screwed then, they don't want pictures of you and a cow"  
"Okay what the hell is up with Natsu"  
"Shes mad cause im forcing her to do the job"  
"It just seems reeeeeal shady luce, why the heck do they want a pair for?"  
"Ohoh i know what they would need a pair for" Macao chimed in, earning a swift punch in the face from a now, severely pissed off Natsu. Gray in response backed up a few steps. "Well actually it wants a trio. They want a male as free protection for the girls. I was just gonna make loke do it" Lucy stated shrugging. Lucy grinned manically, fully aware of Grays little crush on Natsu. "Unless, youuu wanna do it?".  
"Ill pass thanks"  
"Awww cmon Gray, we get to travel all over magnolia for shooting locations isn't that fuuuun. Plus look at the freakin reward!"  
"Eh. Why are they offering that much for something as stupid as modeling?"  
"Modelings not stupid gray its art" Natsu 'tch'd at the last part of Lucy's ramblings.  
"Maybe if you went that would convince miss moody here" Lucy said whilst prodding Natsu's arm. Natsu, having finished her food, now had her head in her arms leaning on the counter. "Are you kidding? If hes going im definitely not going!" Natsu's words were muffled due to her face being in her arms and was only audible to Lucy.  
"Bleh you're no fun" Lucy stood up placing the paper in front of Mira, who was now drying mugs. "That settles it then" Lucy smirked clapping her hands together "Mira we'll do this one!". In response Natsu wacked her head against the counter out of shock and Gray stood there speechless. "Oh hell no! Lucy i told you - IM NOT GOING."  
"too bad, Mira already took the paper, we leave tomorrow morning~"  
"Not doing it."  
"PLEAAASE NATSU" Lucy whined.  
"Nope".

"I've done tons of crazy ass missions for you! Why cant you do this one for me please!"  
Natsu seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking her head profusely.  
"Look Lucy, it may be fine for you, you wear those kinds of clothes on a daily basis but i hate those sorts of things. Plus, i sooo don't wanna think about what people would do with those kinds of pictures" Natsu shivered a bit. Grays face darkened a bit.  
"Just what are you trying to say huh!"  
"Nothing! Just stop trying to make me do things against my will, im not going!".  
Gray remained silent again as Natsu stormed past him. She turned around swiftly at the door way.  
"Also, Gray.." Gray turned around at the mention of his name.  
"You've been in your boxers for pretty much the entire conversation" she added pointing to his black boxers as he looked down and screamed a bit, before exiting the guild.  
The rest of the guild, who has been listening in on their conversation now resumed their normal activities.

- 2 hours later -  
"Gray" Natsu sat in the stool beside Gray as he turned his attention too her.  
She looked like she was gonna kill him.  
Falling out of his stool a bit upon seeing her facial expression he regained composure and responded.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're going, be ready tomorrow morning"  
"How the heck did it go from, no way in hell to going willingly?"  
"She guilt tripped the hell outta me" Natsu whined slamming her head on the counter, a bored expression on her face.  
"She wants to dress me up too"  
"Hah?"  
"Lucy said they wouldn't want me like i am now, so shes gonna make me look all girly" Natsu whined further. Gray laughed. Natsu blushed in response to how Grays laugh sounded.  
"Oi dumbass whats so funny"  
"Nothing, nothing i just wasn't aware you _could _look girly"  
Natsu humphed in response and exited the guild again- lucy said if she got injured fighting before they left she'd dress her in the frilliest dress she could find and Natsu wasn't keen to test her luck.

- The next morning-

Gray arrived at the station eager to laugh at whatever Lucy dressed Natsu in. Gray turned his head as he heard footsteps, He blushed when he saw the girl approaching him, hands shoved in her pockets. She had a hood pulled over the majority of her face but what he could see was very pretty. She wore a light gray sleeveless hoodie, undone, with a plain white tank top on underneath. Black skinny jeans and converse finished her tomboyish look. In Grays opinion she was freakin hot. It was then that gray noticed the red fairy tail insignia located on her shoulder. He froze when said girl looked up at him, hood falling down to reveal pink locks, pulled back into a high pony tail leaving her bangs out. Wait was Natsu wearing make-up!? By now Grays entire face was red. It was then he noticed Natsu's chest was just barley touching his.  
"Natsu since when did you have boobs!?"  
"Thats pretty rude y'know ice princess, i've had them since i was 13!"  
"Then where were they?"  
"I bind them dumbass, they get in the way when i fight"  
"R-right" Gray's face turned a deeper shade of red.  
"Can we quit talkin about my tits now?  
"Yes please. Hey why aren't you dressed in some super girly outfit"  
"I've been avoiding Lucy like the plague for the entire morning, i aint wearin a dress. She should be thankful i at least put make-up on, this shits annoying!"  
"Speak of the devil..."  
"NATSUUU!" Lucy, coupled with a now demonic aura was fast walking toward Natsu.  
"Ahah mornin' luce"  
"Dont 'mornin' me, what the hell are you wearing?"  
It was clear to anyone they were polar opposites, while Natsu was dressed in very masculine clothes, Lucy was clad in a light pink summer dress and heels.  
"What ever the hell i want" By now Lucy was squeezing Natsu's face inspecting the job Natsu did.  
"Your make-ups not bad actually. Even though you only did eyeliner and lip-gloss. The wings are perfectly symmetrical whoa."  
"Uh hey Natsu, wheres your muffler?" Gray interjected curious that she would go anywhere without it.  
"hn? Oh its right here" She said escaping Lucy's death grip lifting up her top mid-way to reveal her muffler tied around her mid-drift.  
"Whoa you cant even tell. Also what the hell are your boobs bigger than mine? What the heck"

"We had this conversation already, she binds them".  
Lucy's mouth formed an 'o' shape before being cut off by the train whistle.  
"Ah thats our que to leave, c'mon guys!" Lucy ran off with her excess amount of luggage onto the train.  
"She totally forgot that she was mad at you"  
Natsu giggled before looking off the the side  
"Oi Whats wrong?"  
Natsu turned to Gray, visibly shaken.  
"Train." Natsu visibly deflated.  
Gray let out the breath he didn't know he was holding laughing as he walked onto the train. "OI WAIT UP JERK" Natsu yelled jogging behind him. 

* * *

**I really appreciate reviews and dont be afraid to criticize me i really need some good pointers on what im doing wrong (everything heuhuehue)  
**okay im really gonna have to fix the way i write them all clumped up like that its annoying me now  
sorry ill fix that next chappie  
byye -


	2. Bickering

**I know the whole modeling side plot is kinda silly but its not really the main focus so don't worry too much~  
**i still suck at writing gray im sorry / also i hate having to make Natsu so oblivious but lets face it s/he totally would be.

* * *

"Hurghh" Natsu groaned, bent over the railing outside the train cart. Leaning upwards she turned her head upwards towards the sky. Momentarily overcoming her motion-sickness she propped herself up with the railing, allowing the wind to blow through her hair. She closed her eyes, basking in the momentary relief and the feeling of the breeze on her face. She exhaled slowly, mentally noting how blue the sky was. Now leaning backwards on the railings, she slid down the bars until she met the cold ground of the platform unaware a certain raven haired boy was watching her.

Gray's POV  
Lucy hasn't stopped talking since we got on this stupid train. Natsu skulked off a while back. Probably to go puke or somethin'. "Graay are you even listening?" Her voice annoys me. "No, not really" i really don't care what shes talking about right now. Natsu left a while ago, she should be back by now right?

"Lucy".

"Yeah Gray?"

"Stay here i'll be back alright?"

"Hoho, i bet you're gonna go check on Natsu" The hell is up with the creepy face shes makin? Whatever.

"Just stay put, i'll be back". Friggin creep. Why is she always butting in like that? "Tch".  
Its a pretty short walk from our cart to the end of the train. Ill be back in like a minute. Lucy wont even be able to tease me. The heck are so many people starin at me for?!

"Pervert!" Ah shit. Clothes.

Almost there. Fully clothed this time too.  
"Nats- woah" Okay seriously, since when did Natsu start looking like this! And why the heck is her hair all flowy like that? Stop it. "Natsu" I called a little louder this time. That dummy, she still didnt hear me. Ah. Hey did she just fall asleep! "Natsuu" I cooed now poking her arm testing if she was faking it. She wasn't. I sighed. "Idiot".

Normal POV  
Gray plodded back into the train cart, Natsu slumped over his shoulder (carrying her bridal style was too embarrassing, in his opinion) .

"Eh look who finally came back"

"Shut up, thunder thighs here isn't as light as she looks" She was much lighter. So much so it was quite scary.

"Yeah yeah, dont bother putting her down were almost at our stop".

Gray heeded Lucy's advice and refrained from placing Natsu on the seat, like he was about too. "Ding" As if on queue the bell rang and the train whistle blew, signaling the arrival at their stop. Suddenly Natsu sprang back to life, catching Gray off guard causing both him, and Natsu to fall. Recovering quickly Natsu started looking around frantically. Groaning, Gray steadily got back up on his feet plodding after Natsu.

"OI, NATSU STOP RUNNING OFF" Lucy screeched as she exited the train with her 3 bags of luggage (all belonging to her). Natsu and gray didn't even bother to bring spare clothes. Lucy really didn't care what Gray wore - but luckily she had anticipated Natsu's lack of organization and had brought spare (very girly) clothes. Lucy sighed contently at her own brilliance. Lucy jogged steadily to catch up with Natsu and Gray who were running off to god knows where. Trotting along side Natsu, Lucy attempted to get her attention. The former was too busy deciding what to eat first.

"jeez...OI...really? Nothing? NATSU!"

"Whaaaat" Natsu sighed exasperatingly while speaking".

"Shouldn't you change before we meet with the employers?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Why? Oh gee, maybe because what you're wearing right now is about as feminine as a jock strap"

"Well thats a little strong luce, anyway why does that matter?"

"Because we wont get the job if you look like you stabbed someone in a back alley".

"Oh good. In that case i am sooo not changing".

"Boo. C'mon we went through this last night! Do we have to argue for and hour AGAIN?"

"Okay, one, stop trying to be intimidating because you're not, two, I only came because this was one of you're 'dreams' or whatever but you're being really nitpicky!"

"Um you guys are kinda causing a bit of a sc-"

"SHHHHH" both girls shushed him in perfect unison before resuming their bickering while Gray sighed.

"NITPICKY? I AM NOT"

"uh, yah, ya kinda are" Natsu was fed up at this point, arms crossed frustrated expression. She'd had enough.

"Look i did tons of dangerous and crazy stuff for you yet you cant handle this!"

"Modeling is stupid and demeaning! I _really _don't wanna do it! Even the concept of some creep takin pictures of me in some skimpy ass outfit and posting those pictures for hundreds of people too see, seriously creeps me out" Natsu paused and sighed. "No. Y'now what screw this im out" Natsu begrudgingly waved at Lucy with surprisingly little effort whilst storming off. Gray was unsure who he should stand by. Natsu - who while wasn't wrong, could have handled that better and was in a slightly murderous mood, Or Lucy- Who would use him as a shopping cart while she bought a shit ton of clothes to get her mind off things. Gray decided neither would be best, not to fond of being Natsu's punching bag (not like he wouldn't fight back and totally win) and not awfully pleased with the idea of being treated like an object he decided to trudge off and go get lunch instead.

"Hmf difficult" Lucy muttered.

Natsu's POV  
Stupid Lucy. Stupid Job. Hell i shouldn't have even come in the first place. Stupid town i cant even find a quiet plac- Hang on.

'Finally' Natsu thought coming across and empty park plonking herself down on a bench with a huff.

The hell does she mean i look like i'll stab someone. Hell, i'll stab her if she keeps this up. I mean, so what i don't dress _girly_. Thats not a bad thing..._is it? Pffft_ course it isn't, i'm awesome. Shou'da just worn my normal clothes though. But nooo happy just _had _to convince me. *sigh* "C'mon Natsu don't be mad, at happy he was just try'na help...ah i said that out loud AHAHAHA" oo theres nobody to stare at me weird for once, well thats new. I wonder how id look if i tried to look girly..."ARGH" thats it wheres frosty hes deciding for me.

"Yo Hot head"

holy shit did i do that...

"Wazzup 50 shades".

"Bite me"

"Ah Gray you're so forward"

"Please don't do that" ahah that freaks face is turning red.

"So whatd'd miss busty blond say about me"

"You cant really call her busty as an insult idiot look at you"

"You perv, just answer my question" they are kinda hard not to notice i guess

"Your face looks creepy don't do that, also she said you were well...difficult.."

"_She_...called _me_ difficult!" and here i was feelin bad for leavin er tch.

"Shes just mad i'm sure once you both cool off you'll be fine".

"Look frosty, i'm _perfectly _cool alright im fine jeez".

"Is that why you're melting the arm rest"

"Its hot today"

"thats metal"

"okay its _really_ hot today"

"whatever. Oi wanna go get some food"

"huh?"

"Well i was tryna get lunch before i found you laughing to yourself on this bench. It looks really creepy y'know"

"Your face looks really creepy" Moron.

"Yes or no ill leave without you"

"Well i cant pass up free food"

"Oi who said i was paying for you!"

"You're so slow Gray hurry up!"

"Idiot! Stop running!"

Lucy's POV  
Why do i even bother with her honestly. Other girls would kill to do these kinds of things with their best friend.! oh... well i guess Gray is hers, but shes my best friend dammit! I didn't really think about how she felt...maybe i should apologize. Yosh! Ill go say im sorry! I'm so nice and forgiving~ She better be grateful hmph. **(AN/ yeah i know its short and i don't care, i suck at writing Lucy~~~~)**

Normal POV  
Gray and Natsu were walking at a leisurely pace through town heading toward the strongest food smell Natsu could find. Gray slightly slumped not paying attention to much and Natsu leaned slightly backwards, hands shoved in her hoodie pockets.

"Neh, Gray" Natsu's voice was fairly quiet.

"Hn?"

"Is this like a date?" Natsu looked up at Gray curiously - as she was fairly shorter than him. Gray fell forward hearing Natsu's words.

"W-what makes you think that?" He stuttered now blushing profusely.

"Well Igneel always said a date was when a guy asked a girl somewhere"  
Gray face palmed while Natsu started babbling about how Igneel said it doesn't have to be a guy and its okay if Natsu didn't want that and various other similar subjects.

"Geez Natsu thats pretty broad haven't you ever been asked out somewhere by a guy before?"

"Nope don't think so, you'd be the first"

"Ha? Why not you're beau- ah okay looking"

"Gee thanks Gray"

"Wait that means you're like 16 and you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Lucy hasnt either! Well have you smartass"

"What a girlfriend? Ah well ive always been a bit busy and stuff-"

"HA"

"Well at least ive been on a date before!"

"So i take it this isn't one"

"N-no Natsu dates are usually a lot nicer than this".

"I see. What are dates like then? How are they different?"

"Too many questions Natsu- oh hey y'know the smell books have?"

"Uh yeah i guess?"

"Smell that anywhere?"

"Lil' bit why?"

"Take me there".

"Sure but-".

"Just do it".

-15 minutes later-  
Natsu was waiting patiently outside the bookstore for Gray - he wouldn't let her in, in fear that she would accidentally burn the books. She thought he was being unreasonable, since she totally wouldn't do that - but didn't really care either way so she waited outside. She turned her head to see Gray exiting the bookstore and approaching her.

"Here" Gray handed her a light blue book.

"The heck do i do with this" She questioned now flailing the book around trying to find its use.

"You _read_ it"

"Don't wanna, seems boring"

"You haven't even read the title" Natsu sighed and glanced at the books cover.

"Relationships and Romance - for dummies" She read aloud. "Im just gonna ignore the dummies bit, Gray why did you buy this".

"Idiot its for you".

"Why do i need it"

"Because you don't understand relationships at all".

"Oh. Will this book tell me about dating n junk".

"Should do".

"Will you buy me lunch if i read it"

Gray sighed. "Fine. But you have to read the whole thing"

"Deal!".

"Ah Natsu this is gonna sound kinda weird but since you didnt know about this kinda stuff do you know about uh.." Gray leaned in close to avoid onlookers hearing even more of this conversation "sex?"

"Oh yeah i know all that stuff" Gray just stood there. "Igneel gave me a loooot of books. He made me read every single one of them, it was terrible i was only 7. Those books had _far_ too many pictures". By now Gray was sporting a nice shade of red . Natsu trotted off to acquire her earlier promised food, leaving Gray to wonder how the heck a dragon got those kinds of books.

- 5 minutes later -  
By now Natsu and Gray were settled sitting at a cafe fairly close to the station. Natsu, waiting for her food, was leaned back in her chair, feet on the table, reading her book. She muttered the occasional "oh's" and "that makes sense". Gray was watching her mutter said things while pulling rather cute facial expressions, he felt kinda creepy staring at her but not enough to stop.

"NATSUU! GRAAY!"

Natsu, having long since calmed down, curiously glanced up from her book to the woman in front of them - Lucy.

"Ah hey Luce".

"That idiot completely forgot they were fighting" Gray muttered.

"Ah thats right we were too" Ah shit i totally forgot about her stupid enhanced hearing.

Natsu placed her book down to give her full attention too Lucy.

"Look Luce...sorry i guess. I mean i don't think i was wrong but i don't like fighting so - sorry".

"Take it or leave it, its the best she can do -_ believe me_".

"Shut up Gray"

"Make me flame brain"

"C'mon guys don't start fighting before i even said sorry. Natsu I'm sorry i really didn't think you felt this way about it. You don't have to do it anymore, its okay - but if its not too much...would you maybe stay to support me?"

"Wait i seriously don't have to do it anymore? HAHA HELL YEAH. Ill totally stay to support ya Luce."

"Wait i thought you said they needed a pair" Gray interjected

"Aha well about that... I may have tweaked the information a little bit.."

"Luce..."

"Okay they only needed a pair for like a few photo's but i _really_ wanted to do this with you, normal girls do these things with their friends all the time!".

"No i'm pretty sure they don-" Lucy whacked him in the face and got closer to Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu"

"W-well if its just like one or two pictures..." Lucy's face lit up at this.

"Are you saying you'll do it!?"

"I'm saying ill do like one okay, don't get carried away!" Lucy nodded excitedly.

"Sure thing, ill just use Gemini for the rest!".

"Oi Lucy. One of the things you 'tweaked' wouldn't happen to be the pay would it?"

"Eheh...now that you mention it"

"Run" Gray and Natsu both said in Unison

"Eep.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, thanks for reading 3  
**_  
_


	3. Lookin good

**Im running out of things too say...**

* * *

After Lucy agreed to split the pay 40, 40, 20 (Lucy being the 20%, much to her displeasure) the trio finally managed to settle down.

"So much for paying this months rent..."

"Ah shut it, you shou'da just picked a real job"

"He-"

"Don't start this again you two, just be quiet".

"Fine"

"Sure"

"Alright well, Natsu, we have an hour till we meet the employer so we better go get ready!".

"Now? I thought you just said we had an hour?".

"We do and if we hurry, we should make it on time!" Lucy seemed a bit too enthusiastic about this.

"Im sorry Luce, you aint makin _any _sense."

"Thick much. It takes more than an hour to get ready and we only have one, _so _we better hurry."

"Oh. Thats silly it only takes like" Natsu had her fingers held out in front of her at this point as if counting like a child "five? Yeah, five minutes!"

"Maybe for _you ,_Natsu, but for normal girls, a.k.a _me, _it takes a bit longer so c'mon. I got us a room at the inn just west of here". Lucy tugged her up, handing Natsu her book before dragging the pinkette off to the aforementioned inn, leaving Gray alone, _again. _

Natsu's POV  
-At the inn-

"SO! I was in town, y'know blowing off steam" Pfft i bet she was shopping.  
"And i did some shopping" Called it.  
"And i saw something that would _totally _suit you" Not likin where this is goin

"Luce if its a dress, ill slit your throat, not kidding".

"Touchy wow. Don't worry Natsu, its _so_ not a dress". Not likin where this is goin either. "Couldn't trust you to remember to sit like a girl..."  
"Oi" PF jerk i could so.

"Oh calm down, anyway, here look for yourself" How theres so many friggin bags in this Goddamn room you hoarder

"Here ya go, go change into that". Ho boy thats a creepy smile.

Normal POV

Natsu took the Medium sized black bag and walked into the bathroom to change and immediately began rummaging through it.

"Luce is this a freakin thong?!"

"eheh...thats optional i guess" Lucy called out rather hesitantly this time.

"You're damn right its fuckin optional!"

A few minutes of rather awkward silence and bag crumpling later, Natsu walked out of the bathroom. Natsu was wearing a small Black vest over her chest with 3 small buttons holding it together. Black low riding shorts, together with the vest showing her mid-drift and Black boots to finish it off.

**(A/N: I was bored so i kinda sketched up her outfit, if your having trouble picturing it theres a sketch on my deviantart lunalights, id link the pic itself but fanfic hates links so HJHJA)**

"Dayum"

"Are these clothes or underpants seriously?"

"Who cares you look hot as!"

"Me!, anyway are we done? Can we leave now?

"Oh not even close, i still gotta do your makeup~..and mine i guess".

Natsu sighed. This was gonna be one _long _hour.

~ 45 minutes later ~  
With Natsu now sporting smokey black eyeshadow and even more eyeliner, paired with red lipstick, and a plain black material choker necklace - they were ready to go. Her hair done relatively neatly in an up-do by Cancer, according to Lucy when you brush it, it goes curly - so instead of the usual spikey hair, long curls framed her face and went down to her shoulder, while her other bangs stopped at her eyes. Lucy of course wore much more vibrant colours, dressed in a blue _slightly_ sparkly cocktail flowing down to her knees and matching make-up, they were finally both ready.

- Outside the inn -  
"So is Snowflake meetin us there or what?".

"Well no, he should be around here somewhere, i told him to come back here before we left".

"Kay"

It was now about 6:30pm so Natsu and Lucy's appearance's didn't stand out _too _much, as the town was now bustling with night goers. "Ill be back imma go find Ice princess"

"Sure, come back soon though don't walk around like that alone".

"Do you realize who you're talking too Luce?"

"Aha right".

Natsu rounded the corner to find Gray slouched up against a wall. 'He couldnt be bothered to walk like what 10 steps. "Pft" Grays head turned towards Natsu's sudden outburst. Grays jaw dropped.

"N-natsu?"

"What, mental case"

"N-nothing" Gray had to keep reminding himself that this was indeed Natsu - he wasn't allowed to do anything - she was his stupid, tomboyish, rival. Not his- "Graaay. The heck are you spacing out for?" Natsu leaned in further to face Gray, causing her vest to leave little to the imagination - not that Gray minded. Grays face turned red. Now filled with almost an entire books worth of romance knowledge Natsu noted Grays face and quickly re-adjusted her position to a more presentable one.

"I look pretty hot aye" Natsu smirked flicking her hair upwards.

"Sure. I guess"

"You guess? Dude i shaved my legs for this and that all you say. Boo."

"Ho boy you should see me run in this, its awesome".

"ack"

"Hey Gray".

"Yeah"  
"Your nose is like a fuckin fountain that doesn't look good. Stay here ill ask if Lucy has like some girly hankie or some shit".

"Ah d-dont do that. Please".

"Eh? Why not? You're gonna die of bloodloss at this rate".

"Cause she'd never let me live it down".

"A nosebleed? Why?"

"Did you finish that book by any chance?"

"Almost, real close"

"Good. No reason then just go get it no questions asked".

"Fine. You owe me though. Weirdo."

Gray could hear the clicking of Natsu's boots walking away as he slid down the wall.

"Well i'm screwed. Just a rival huh...well that's out the window...".

- Back with lucy-  
"There you are, what took so long? Wheres Gray?"

"Half dead. Need hankie. Have ya got one?".

"Ah sure here, but why".

"No reason. Oh hey people's faces turn all red when they like ya right?"

"Ah yeah? I mean i guess?"

"Cool. Cya in a sec, stay." Natsu pointed at the floor motioning for Lucy to stay put, before retuning to Gray.

- With Gray -  
"Heeeey, you didn't die"

"Shut up. Did you get it, my hands are covered in it"

Natsu snickered at how dirty that sounded to her.

"Yah, Yah here ya go" Natsu handed Gray the small blue hankie. "Im suprised people still own these"

"Well im glad she does".

"Shes gonna see that its all blood stained though" Ah shit.

While Gray was contemplating stabbing himself Natsu finished wiping his face for him - he was to caught up in thought to notice. Natsu tossed the hankie in the bushes and dragged Gray over to Lucy. "Okay, were good to go"

"Wheres my hankie?"

"Whats a hankie?"

"Geez, nevermind, now c'mon were gonna be late!"

"Lucy, what time did the 'meeting' start anyway?" Gray spoke holding his watch up.

"6:15pm"

"...Uh..its almost seven"

"Eh?...EH!? LETS GO THEN, MOVE IT" Lucy was shoving both Gray and Natsu along Causing all three of them to fall. "Shut up JUST GET UP AND MOVE DAMMINT, MOVE!".

- One very awkward meeting later -

~ At the station ~

"Still cant believe those skanks from Blue Pegasus beat us too it!" Lucy sobbed comically.

"Tone it down would ya, people are staring. Also, why are we leaving right _now_? Two train rides in such a small amount of time, are you _trying _to kill Natsu, look at her, shes already pale just thinkin about it". Natsu was located leaning agaisnt Grays legs while she was slumped on the floor.

"Well this is the last train (filled with regular people) of the night, and i cant afford to pay for a night at the inn without the money from that job so, were leaving!" 'You could have if you didn't buy so much' Natsu and Gray both thought ogling the copious amount of bags Lucy had on her arms. "Fine, c'mon Drunkard time to get up."

"last time i check, motion sickness isn't an alcohol, jerk"

"Just get on the train"

"Yeah, Yeah,also Gray good job on keeping your clothes on this long, im impressed".

"Wait he seriously didn't strip...huh, good job then Gray".

"I hate you both"

"**Good"** they announced in unison.

- Another awkward train ride later (that Natsu slept through) -

Natsu, once again, magically revived once the wheels grinded to a hault, bolted out of the metal deathtrap and began kissing the ground - before gray yanked her up by the back of her vest.

"Food" Natsu muttered, catching scent of some randoms dinner.

"C'mon lets eat at the guild"

"KAY~"

"Hey wait you two! Natsu, shouldn't you change first?"

"NOPE, change after food. Food takes priority".

Lucy exhaled deeply "jeez, whatever ill see you guys tomorrow _im _gonna go to sleep like a normal person, night guys". Lucy yawned before walking off, bags in tow.

"Night".

"Night Luce"

~ At the guild ~

"FOOD" Natsu flung the doors of the guild wide open, trudging inside as if she looked completely normal. If they didnt recognize her by her pink hair, they could tell from the rowdy behaviour and the fact that Gray followed soon after. Collective "EH's?" could be heard throughout the guild.

"MIRA. Food. Please. Now. Thanks."

"Coming right up Natsu - you look very pretty"

"Thanks, but, food now talk later".

"Of course Natsu".

"Natsu? What? No way is that the pink haired runt". Gajeel snickered, now standing beside Gray.

"Hard to believe it but yeah - that's her".

"No way is that Natsu - That chicks hot - Natsu ain't hot". Laxus added to the conversation, suddenly appearing from the stairwell.

"Ever looked closely at her face? She looks like that all the time its just not this obvious..."

"That's great buddy. You have fun with your stupid lovey dovey crap or whatever, imma go tap dat".

"Natsu's way too thick to go for a pick up line is he kidding?"

"I'm guessing hes not" Gray said directing Laxus's attention to Gajeel who was now an inch away from Natsu's face. 'Maybe the book helped?' Gray thought just ready to laugh at the outcome. Whilst bringing drinks out, Mira 'accidentally' bumped into Gajeel causing him to crash face first into Natsu. On one hand, he half headbutted her but his lips also smashed against hers and he was now sprawled out on top of her. Luckily most of the guild saw the whole thing - so there was no misunderstandings, but that didn't stop them from staring. Gray was shocked to say the least. The only one more shocked than him was Gajeel who muttered a string of "i'm sorry's" as he got off of Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand, was laughing her ass off. Since Gajeel had kissed her with full force, most of her lipstick had rubbed off onto him, so he now had the majority of it on _his_ lips. Gajeel had since figured this out and was attempting to rub it off with his hand, only to have it smear further. Not wishing to be embarrassed any further - he left soon after.

Natsu clumsily run over to Gray to make sure he was laughing too.

"Did you see that?! Thats was fuckin hilarious! pftahahaha"

Gray took note that Natsu was leaning up agaisnt a table and her legs were slightly bent.

"Oi Natsu, you okay, you're not standing right".

"Hm? Oh ah y'know legs probably weak from laughing cant help it aha".

"M. Right"

"Also Gray"

"Mmm?"

"Clothes"

"SHIT!"

* * *

~EXTRA~

Gajeel: Hey baby, is your dad a baker. Cause you got nice buns~ *wink*

Natsu: Actually hes a dragon. I don't know if he could bake though...

Gajeel: Goddammit Natsu..

* * *

**also i don't forget g's all the time its just slang okay**


	4. Grouchy fairy

**_I AM REBORN_  
School's started up again so updates will be less frequent sorry, i try i really do (i dont aha)  
I'm being a little slow with the pacing cause i have no clue how to end it? (im a terrible writer im sorryyy)  
I think ill put more fluffy gratsu stuff in the next chapter =w= (sorry this one was really short, i just wanted to get one done)  
what am i even doing with my life wow...**

thanks if you read this bits by the way aha uwu

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang. "OI FLAME BRAIN, YOU AWAKE!?_

Natsu groaned as she rolled over to face to the door - somehow she had managed to topple off her bed and onto the floor. "Oi happy, mind gettin' that?" Natsu whispered glancing up towards her 'bed' to find the cat fast asleep without a care in the world. "Guess not" She sighed. "The heck do you want Gray! Do you know how early it is!?".

"Ah, yah, its 3:00pm Natsu!".

"Ahahaha whoops"

"Just open the door already idiot"

"And if i don't wanna?"

"Ill kick it down".

"Fiiiine, im up okay" Natsu dragged herself off the floor, steadily balancing herself, while slowly regaining consciousness. Natsu practically ripped the door off its hinges, clearly not overly eager to _stay_ awake. "Now the heck do you want". Gray glanced down at Natsu's hips. "Eh? The he- oh big whoop Gray their just underpants". She obviously hadn't cared enough to change last night, now dressed in the same vest - minus her pants. She had now donned some light Gray boy-leg underpants. "Now why are you here?"

"Erza just got back from her mission and Lucy wants us all to take one together so she can pay her rent"

"Oh, that all? Make sure ya pick a cool one, call me when we leave i'm goin back to sleep ciao". Natsu made a motion to slam the door, before Gray snatched her wrist and blocked the door with his foot. "Natsu you've been asleep for like 17 hours, just get down to the guild".

"Ugh, fine, ill get dressed or whatever, no peeking ice stripper".

"AS IF I WOULD".

-5 minutes later-

"Kay' lets go". Natsu was now fully clothed in her usual outfit (**AN/post timeskip version btw**) Gray had already begun to walk ahead of her at a leisurely pace towards the guild. Natsu yawned tiredly within Grays earshot.

"How are you _still _tired?"

"I don't know, its not like i can help it, sheesh".

Gray looked over his shoulder to find Natsu yawning once again, rolling his eyes he picked up the pace. By now Natsu was lagging behind, walking at snail pace. Her ears were ringing loudly and all in all - she felt like shit. Sighing loudly -bringing on a small coughing fit as she did so - she made no move to catch up to Gray. Once her coughs had subsided, she looked towards her hand, which was now covered in a crimson liquid. Looking blankly at her hand, eyes half lidded, she muttered a string of curse words. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time this had happened. Dragon slayer magic takes quite a harsh toll on the body - _especially _fire dragon slaying magic. With all the foreign elements Natsu forces into her body it was only a matter of time before it started rejecting her again. However this time she didn't have Igneel to help her through it and she wasn't about to endure the pity her friends would surely give her because of wiping the blood onto her _black _jacket she continued walking in the direction Gray had previously been.

"Whats taking so long?, hurry up!" Natsu could hear Gray yelling in the distance.

"Nothing frosty, keep movin'". By now she was entering Grays line of vision.

"I know you're tired or whatever, but try and keep up okay, jeez".

"Yeah yeah, anyway why did _you _come and get me?"

"Would you have preferred Erza? Cause Lucy couldn't remember where your house was".

"Erza forced you to come, didnt she?"

"Yep". Gray could faintly hear Natsu scoff. They had long since entered town and were closing in on the guild hall.

* * *

-At the Guild-

"Bout time you two, what took so long?" Lucy was positioned in front of the mission board, Erza on her right. Turning her body slightly to 'welcome' the new arrivals.

"Flame brain here wouldn't get up"

"I didn't even take that long, icy bastard"

Shooting a quick glare in their direction, Erza easily broke the oncoming tension.

Now being buddy-buddy with gray to avoid Erza's wrath, Natsu had closed the distance between their bodies, waving slightly at Erza, arm slung around Grays shoulders. Gray, now slowly coming to terms with his feelings for his team mate, awkwardly returned the fake hug.

= Grays POV =  
SHIT i totally just elbowed her in the boob. Hey they arn't bound today... Guess cause she was in a hurry? The material on her shirt makes it look like she has a bra on at least...ACK stop staring at her chest you pervert!

"Something wrong Gray?" crap Erza noticed

"Nope. Found a good mission yet?". Distractherdistractherdistracther.

"Nothin as good as our last job" Course Lucy would think that. Does she really need to pout? Oh..Natsu's aura is lookin pretty dark. Cant they just pick something normal?

= Normal POV =  
"Luccyyy, cant we just take a _normal _one!" Natsu's incessant whining could be heard throughout the guild.

"I don't like they way you crazy idiots define 'normal'!" By now Lucy had already torn a sheet off paper off the wall. "How about this?" Lucy handed Natsu the sheet.

"Rebuilding houses?"

"Wow Natsu i didn't know you'd been to this town before" Gray sneered, poking fun at Natsu's tendency to destroy buildings.

'That's not how your supposed to treat the girl you like, moron' Lucy thought watching the two snap back at each other with quick retorts before Erza's stopped them once again.

"_Anyway, _why this one luce?" Natsu by now was standing a length distance away from Gray.

"Its easy and its hardly dangerous"

"You only say its easy cause you'll just make your celestial spirits do it for you"

"Gray that's so rude, ill uh help" Both Gray and Natsu seemed to have their doubts judging by their facial expressions. Natsu coughed slightly breaking the now awkward silence. Luckily it was only minor so it rose no concerns or suspicions from her friends.  
Coupled with a yawn, she sprawled herself out on a nearby table, paying no mind to those who inhabited the adjacent seats.

"As long as we get to do something interesting, i'm soooo BORED!"  
Natsu just needed to get her mind off..._it_. She realized it probably wasn't the best idea to leave the house but it honestly, wouldn't have really made a difference in her eyes. 

* * *

**Im still pretty terrible at first person, hopefully ill get better and maybe re-write this one day..maybe.  
Bare with me!**

REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED I LOVE YOU YES.


	5. Breaking point

**Guess who updated pretty quick this time  
**eehhh  
ehhhhhh  
**me thats who aw yis**

* * *

Having boarded the next train out of town, the trio was off once again, with the addition of Happy and Erza of course. "Just _once, _id like ta walk somewhere y'know" Natsu grumbled.

"We're almost there anyway" Erza deadpanned. Natsu let out a long groan in response, hunched over in her seat. Her oncoming headache didn't help either. Gray had his head lent against the window, tuning out whatever his teammates was saying. "I hope you three don't intend to wear _just _your current clothes? The village is freezing and pretty remote, hence the need for a quick fix from a guild rather than professionals". Erza snapped Gray out of his thoughts.

"I'm an ice mage"

"And i'm a fire mage" Natsu grumbled out between gags. Lucy remained silent, knowing she could only use Horologium for so long.

"Regardless Natsu, its still not good for your body to be out in the cold - whether you feel it, or not. Also Gray you need as many layers as you can get your hands on. Speaking of which your naked again"

"DAMMIT" The other passengers aboard the rain appeared rather shocked at his instantaneous, semi-nudity.

'Ding' **(A/N: I have no clue how to describe a train whistle without making it sound retarded so just settle for the ding kay')**

Happy, who has been sleeping beside Natsu, stretched, surveying his surroundings. Noticing the fire mage wasn't expelling the usual level of enthusiasm she usually did when their transportation stopped, nudged the young girl sleepily. "Ne, Natsu - you okay?"

"Hn? Ah, yeah happy, i'm fine" She smiled faintly, stroking happy's head slightly as she shakily stood up. "You comin'?" She smirked walking off to join the others outside.

"AYE!"

- Outside the train cart -

The station they arrived at was less than impressive. Thin layers of snow fell upon the poorly maintained structure of the station. "Well this is...charming?" Lucy spoke. Erza began speaking to the few people that inhabited said station, while Gray merely stood beside Natsu, who was fairly entertained with her - now visible, breath. "Erza, you almost done i'm freezing!" Lucy spat, irritated by the crisp, icy wind.

"According to the locals, there should be a supply store and a bar nearby".

"Well how far till the village?"

"Nobody here seems to know where it is.."

"Fantastic.."

"If you don't wish to freeze, i suggest you follow me".

"Yes mam now gooo" Lucy motioned her hands hurryingly.

"Erza trudged towards the aforementioned supply store, the rest of her companions now in tow. Gray glanced down at Natsu, to find a fairly vacant expression on her face, happy now firmly clasped to her head, asleep. No way he would act concerned with so many other people around - he'd just ask if she was okay later.

Natsu however, was lost in thought, the cold now creeping down her spine. In her current state, magic wasn't much of an option. If she attempted to raise her body heat, she would be greeted with a severe burning - not too keen to test her luck, she merely ignored the cold. This plan however, wasn't quite working in her favor. As they trudged further into the bone chilling climate, the harder it became for her to conceal her shivers. With Gray sticking quite close to her side, there was no doubt he would soon pick up on it. Happy already noticed, she had since shushed him, with some excuse about special training - Highly doubting he actually bought it. A sharp pain in her head had set in long ago, growing increasingly irritating with every step she took.

"Hurry up you tw- ah three!" Lucy practically dragged the two teens - and cat - into the small and exceptionally _warm_ wooden building. It was larger on the inside then its initial appearance led on. Various winter apparel lined the walls, an array of tools and gear scattered elsewhere throughout the store. Spending a good 10 minutes browsing the small building, everyone seemed to have located a few items of clothing that was too their liking. Gray had simply chosen a scarf and a long overcoat, mostly because Erza forced him too. Said woman, chose a lavish _bright red _jacket,and black pants, keeping a similar outfit in storage - along with various practical gear. Lucy had a simple body length black button up coat. Natsu's had chosen a gray women's overcoat. It had a large hood with ridiculously fluffy lining, as did the trim of the coat, coupled with a belt that formed the bottom half of the coat into a skirt like shape. She had (surprisingly thick for what they were) black tights on underneath with large gray boots. The other were chatting waiting for Natsu to return from changing. After being urged by Lucy to go check on her, he began pacing over to the changing rooms location. Closing in on his destained location, he was greeted by the sight of Natsu crouched on the floor, donned in her partially fluffy clothing.

"Whats up?" Gray kneeled down beside Natsu, now understanding what she was doing. In her hands she was strategically folding a coat . Feeling her folding job was acceptable, she moved happy off of her head, into the coat before wrapping it around his small body, typing the sleeves together firmly. Standing up, she grabbed a long scarf, using it too secure happy around her stomach, before doing up her coat buttons again, adjusting the belt lower, to support Happy from underneath.

"Whatdya think? Pretty smart huh?" looking Natsu up and down, Gray could only draw one conclusion - Any stranger who saw her would definitely think she was pregnant, now sporting a large bump around her midriff, a.k.a, Happy.

"You coulda' just put him in your hood or something".

"I intend to wear my hood up genius, its hella windy out there. He'll stay nice and warm now~".

"Natsuu, Grayy! We're leaving, C'mon" The pair could hear Lucy calling faintly.

"Coming!" Natsu called back, waltzing off to pay for her things, having to show the store keeper happy immediately, to avoid an awkward confrontation later. Meeting back up with Gray soon after they retuned to the other who were now located outside.

"Jeez Gray, what did you do to her in there" Lucy motioned towards Natsu's abdomen. Gray shot a quick glare at Lucy.

"I take it that's Happy?" Erza was quick to interject.

"Yuuup" Natsu smirked obnoxiously patting the bump lightly.

"Just don't fall on your front, he'll never forgive you"

"Don't worry, ill be careful".

Gray still felt a little off about the whole thing. His mind kept thinking she really was pregnant, and the thought of Natsu carrying someone else's baby just ticked him off.

"If you say so. Everybody, put these on" Erza held up held up 4 thick black and orange goggles. having already put hers on, she handed the pairs to the remaining Members of her team. "According to the store owner, the village is about a 3 hour walk, that way" Erza pointed north-west.

"3 HOURS!?" Lucy practically sobbed.

"Not much we can do about it, the weathers too harsh for any kind of transport".

"Gra~y, cant you ice-make us something!"

"Nothing that would help _you_ much, no. Just suck it up Lucy".

"Easy for you to say! You're not freezing your butt off!".  
"We better get going before the snow fall gets any heavier. Also Lucy i agree with Gray, you picked this job, now toughen up". Erza had already begun leading the way ignoring Lucy's groans of protest. Though she was quick to bring Horologium soon after. He seemed to leave as quickly as he came though much to Lucy's dismay, left in the cold once again.

Natsu winced at the thought of having to 3 hours in this cold, her physical condition having worsened within the short twenty minute trek they had made thus far. She was beginning to lag behind. As the snow had begun to pick up, turning into a light, but noticeable blizzard, Erza had split them into pairs, typing a rope between each pair. Lucy was tied to Erza, Leaving Gray and Natsu bound together aswell. Gray had the rope tied around his waist while Natsu had hers tied just above Happy, just below her breasts. The rope in between them, was about a meter or two in length giving some leeway to their movements and a far distance between them, not that Gray hadn't shifted closer too her anyway, a feeling of dread that he couldn't seem to shake when he was apart from her. Erza and Lucy giggled loudly at the two. Occasionally glancing over at Gray, whose blush seemed to deepen every time Natsu's hand grazed his. He had since noticed the other twos antics, glaring furiously at them, continuing to remain by Natsu's side while doing so. The latter however seemed to be oblivious to the entire situation. Not that you could really tell, as he muffler was now covering the majority of her face, and what the muffler didn't cover, the goggles did, making her face unreadable.

She had done so, to avoid the others noticing the soft pants escaping her lips due to her onsetting fever. A faint red tint on her cheeks as her eyes steadily attempted to focus on the 'path' ahead. Grays body heat and the soft brush of his hand against hers every now and again was the only reassurance she had that she was indeed heading in the right direction. Regardless she continued onward along the harsh and snowy trail.

About 2 hours in Natsu couldn't take much more. Her legs ached, her throat burned, her head pulsed. She could barley make out her surroundings anymore. She spent the majority of the small breaks they had lying down. Barley speaking to anyone. Her heart was beating fiercely, desperately trying to keep the blood flowing. Natsu could only pray that Happy wouln't wake due to her erratic heart beat. At their last 5 minute break, she had removed happy from her waist and passed him on to Erza, who slung the makeshift coat bag (containing Happy) over her back, careful not to wake the small cat inside. It wasn't long after that Lucy decided to speak up.

"Hey Natsu, you okay? You've been really quiet". That was true. She hadn't spoken a word for at least an hour. She nodded her head slightly as confirmation, faining that she was half asleep. Oh how much she wanted to be, though, the others - Gray - would find it odd for her to sleep now, after having rested for so long the previous morning, especially with her usually endless stamina at an all time low. The others were barley tired at all from the trek. Lucy maybe, but Gray and Erza, who usually had a lot less energy than her, were fine. Meaning she couldn't show any signs of slowing down.

Collecting their things up once again, Natsu groaned internally. Just one. More. Friggin. Hour. Then i can sleep.. Even if only for a little while. All this would pass eventually... She just needed to survive long enough for it to do so. Lagging behind the girls once again Natsu and Gray re-tied themselves, leaving the rope with a bit more length this time, and set off.

Thirty minutes later, and Natsu was at breaking point. She could barley see anymore. Her ears ringing loudly, she was almost certain her nose was bleeding, feeling the cool chill of it drying. That's when she finally snapped. Her legs caved in, she fell to the ground. Feeling a sudden wave of sickness - she coughed up, what felt like a lung only to find herself face down in the snow, staring into a splattered, half frozen puddle of her own blood. '_Shit' _was all she could think before blacking out completely.

Gray felt a harsh tug on the rope. He jolted around quickly, only to see Natsu spewing a ridiculous amount of blood, before collapsing in it. His heart was beating out of his chest as he fell on his knees, clambering over to the small girls location. His hands were shaking as he lifted her onto his lap pulling down her muffler and removing her goggles. Her breaths were short and distant and her heart beat was frantic, her skin _ice_ cold. Practically screaming out his companions names - no scratch that, he did scream, _loudly_. "Natsu! Natsu! Oi wake up! Its not funny! Natsu!" He shook the girl rapidly as his companions came running up behind him. Lucy fell down next to Gray demanding answers while Erza inspected the scene, noticing the large blood splatter and the splotches of blood on Natsu's muffler she made her conclusion fairly quickly.

"Gray". Gray looked towards Erza, clearly panicked. "I want you to take her and run in _that _direction as fast as you can. Understand?"

"Yeah". Erza waisted no time lifting the fragile girl from Grays lap, hoisting her up onto his back. Once he had a firm grip of her, she took the scarf from Happy's sling and used it to secure Natsu firmly on his back along with the rope. Looking toward Gray as the blizzard intensified Erza only said one thing.

"Run"

* * *

**And so it begins.  
****Wont leave you on a cliff hanger for too long, ill probably update tomorrow~  
****Also its too windy for happy to fly her there in case anyone was wondering, kay'  
if anybody is wondering why its called future plans i actually forget why? idek know anymore..  
ENJOY REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED I LOVE YOU ALL YES. all 13 of you. hey its an accomplishment too me.**

Review replies: (aka you can move to next chap if you didnt review so ewe) (also i type like a 12 year old girl i swear im not kjlhd)

MidnightFlare72:  
I have to say this story rocks I hope you update soon.  
**awe you rock heuheu. I will update like every day now dont worry!**

HYPERASSGIRL5 :  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAXD they want to tap her ass! I'm glad you're updating fast. It's lots of fun to read your fic. Please update the next chapter soon. :)  
**I do pride myself on not abandoning a fic cause i want to severely hurt people who do that so yeah! thanks i will updates soon!**

300SWAG  
This looks really good!  
**kyaa thank you**

rinpup14  
interesting plot cant wait 4 more  
**wheeeew**

Isabella-Chan:  
Lol! I just laughed at the Gajeel x Natsu part xD xD  
**i had a lot of fun writing that part aha XD  
**  
FTfangirl818: **  
**

So funny. I really like the story. Update soon  
**You guys are so nice wow.  
**  
rinpup14:  
poor Natsu hope no one finds out

**HONHONHON Unfortunately for poor little Natsu, im not that nice.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW AND FAV ETC. WHEEW**


	6. NOTE

**Okay so, aha, guess who went and got herself sick?  
i did, good guess.  
I kinda have a fever and its crazy hard to focus while writing (staring at my laptop burns to high heavens even on a low brightness)  
I did try to write the next chapter like this, but when i read over it..well it didn't exactly make much sense at all so i thought i better not keep going.  
Like you have no idea i made myself confused it was cray  
but yeah, i like updating often, so i thought id give you guys a little notice as to why i wont be as active (i will try to write the next chapter again tomorrow - ive barley had any free time lately)**

**BUT, while i cant guarantee during the week, there will definitely be a new chapter on the weekend (maybe 2 or 3)**

I also now have a new deviant art account running just for this account (aka ill draw things from my fics most likely) (Also called Lunalights)  
for example right now is just some scribbles of the outfits natsu has worn so far, so if your curious as to what they look like (cause im a shitty describer pf) just go there or whatever  
(its just a side account so im pretty indifferent towards its popularity but its quite fun to draw natsu so yup) Hopefully the art will improve over time. i hope. Meh.

**Sorry if this note didnt make sense im kinda outta it aha im gonna go find something cold to put on my head now (not like it even helps pft)**  
CIAO


	7. Meeting 'her'

**Okay well the plague i had for a bit there has more or less passed (Still a little sick, the fact that its 40 degrees (Celsius) outside isnt helping much either)  
I actually dont feel like writing at all so sorry if its not as good as the other chapters, i wanna get you guys an update cause i left it on a cliffhanger  
Sooo here it is~**

**Also i was originally gonna lengthen out the beginning but dialouge and feelings really arnt necessary in my opinion so yah.**

**Got ma jams, lets do this.**

* * *

After racing through the partial blizzard for what seemed like an eternity, Gray finally arrived at the frost ridden town of Blackacre. Upon his arrival, he roughly grabbed the nearest person, panting and praying to the high heavens the girl fastened to his back, was still alive.

"Doctor!" He managed to hack out between gasps of air, weakly motioning to the girl on his back with his head. His right hand supporting Natsu's body and his left still harshly gripped around the collar of the pedestrian, who he assumed was attempting to secure their home before the snow storm hit. Once the stranger had recovered from the initial surprise they began rambling out directions before gray interjected with a quick "show me" which they obeyed without question and began leading him to the center of town. Stopping at a rather large looking clinic, Gray quickly thanked the stranger before banging harshly on the door. By now the faint calls of Erza and Lucy could be heard, meaning the two must have just arrived themselves. Gray was abruptly shaken from his thoughts as the door opened. One look at Gray's panic stricken face was all the doctor needed as he hurried the boy inside and began removing the young girl from the raven haired boy's back. Once Gray had offered a hastily prepared explanation of what had happened the doctor, known as Morgan if his name tag was correct, handed Natsu over to his assumed assistant and instructed Gray to stay put. before following the young man carrying Natsu, into an examination room.

Left dumbfounded in the waiting room, Gray could do nothing but wait. No matter how much he felt like busting in there, it was clear even to him, that he should just let it be. It wasnt long before his thoughts started to wander. Slowly remembering the day he met the quick tempered pinkette.

* * *

**(A/N: Natsu looks pretty much identical like male Natsu at age 7, aside from a slightly more girly face and a low ponytail under her muffler)**

"Who the hell're you? was grays quick response as Fairy Tail's newest member, Natsu Dragneel approached him, Cana's pleas for Gray to put some clothes on, could be heard in the distance.

"Natsu Dragneel" She spat, eyes locked, glaring daggers at the agro boy seated in front of her.

"Tch. Whatever". Gray mumbled as he hoisted himself up from his sitting position.

"Stupid Tsundere stripper"

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SLANTY EYES?!"

"Come on now you two, dont fi~ght" Erza's voice was laced with malice, causing the two to immediately turn away from each other, and resume their previous duties.

Natsu wandered off to introduce herself to the rest of the guild, while Gray sat back down, Erza taking a seat opposite his.

"The hell is up with the new guy!?"

"Actually Natsu's a g-" Erza was interrupted by Natsu, as she rushed up beside Erza.

"Erza right? Ah, well, Master said I'm not allowed to go on my first mission by myself, and that i need someone responsible to go with me, so i can go on my own afterwards, so Erza wanna do a mission with me" Natsu asked, signature grin openly displayed on her face.

Erza blushed comically at being referred to as responsible and nodded slowly.

"Awesome!". Natsu took a seat beside Erza and handed her a mission request as she rambled on about it. Completely ignoring Gray's presence.

'Its about time Gray found a proper friend his age...they just need more time together im sure!' Erza thought, though her aura, now burning with determination was a dead giveaway to her devious plans.

"Ill go on one condition"

"Hah? i thought you said yes alreaaady" Natsu whined.

"Ill only go, if Gray comes too"

"EH WHY ME?!" Gray roared, slamming his hand on the wooden table.

"WHY HIM!?" By this point Natsu and Gray were butting heads.  
Though they broke apart soon after Erza began cracking her knuckles.

"Oh come on, im sure you'll get along just fine if you get to know each other" Erza smiled sweetly (though it was slightly sinister at the same time)  
A scoff could be heard from both parties. Shortly followed by varied muffled 'fine's'.

"What is the stupid mission anyway?".

"Just clearing out some thieves den in a neighboring town, pretty simple".

"I chose an easy one so i can start doing missions on my own, asap!".

"Yeah im sure thats the reason...".

"The heck are you gettin at pervert?".

"Nothin pinky".

"Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner you two can bond, now get out" Erza instructed pointing at the door.  
Without another word, they were somehow standing outside the guild.

"The next train to Hargeon leaves in about 10 minutes" Erza spoke in the direction of the bickering pair.

Natsu ground internally at the word 'train'.

"Whoever gets to the station first, gets to name the team!"

"Oi, idiot, who said we were a team!"

"Then why are you running" Natsu smirked running alongside Gray, quickly gaining the lead.

Erza decided to stay out of it and dismiss it as childish behavior (she had no doubt she would win if she tried though~).

Grinding to a hault once she reached the station, Natsu cheered triumphantly. Gray arriving shortly thereafter.

"Haha, beat you slow poke! team Natsu it is!". Gray simply groaned in response, Erza clipped him upside the head as she strolled past.

* * *

= 1 month later =

"Wait what did you say?". Gray interjected.

"Exploded half the dock?"

"No, no, no, before that, you called Natsu a she".

"Yeah...? Natsu _is _a girl"

"Huh" Gray sat there dumbfounded. "S-seriously".

"Mhm. You're an idiot Gray" Erza stated plainly. "Speak of the devil, she back"

"Erza, frosty" She greeted as she walked past.

"Seriously!?"

* * *

**I just wanted to write something a little lighter im sorry  
quick chapter just to updattteeee  
was gonna make it he found out when she hit puberty but that just seems waaaay to unrealistic (not that much about this fic is ohwell)**

ill try and update sooner, sorry for the shortness again!


End file.
